


Ad Meliora

by Khof



Series: Angstober2019 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angstober, Angstober2019, F/M, Fiction, Military Science Fiction, October Prompt Challenge, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Prompt Fic, Random & Short, Science Fiction, Self Prompt, stargazers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khof/pseuds/Khof
Summary: "There is nothing better than spending the remaining time with you."





	Ad Meliora

**3\. Ad Meliora (_Origin_)**

* * *

_Rambut kelamnya menari, seirama desir angin malam._

Sepasang mata biru ningrat menyorot pemandangan malam Nexia dari salah satu atap bangunan, uap tipis membayang kala ia menghembuskan nafas. Sesekali Yukine memerhatikan tabletnya, membaca statistik yang terpampang di layar.

"_Hades. Report in._"

Telunjuknya menekan tombol pada alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinga kirinya. Yukine mengangkat kepala, diam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "_Sector clear._"

"_Kau ragu,_" sahut suara pria di seberang alat komunikasi.

Dengusan kecil terdengar. Baru ia ingin membuka mulut, kepala si gadis menoleh ke belakang—tepat setelah ia mendengar suara kain yang berkibar. Bersama kedatangan sesosok pria bertopeng yang sudah sangat dikenalinya.

Yukine terdiam, mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri begitu berbalik menyambut rekannya. Berjalan menuju hadapan pria itu tak lupa membawa tabletnya.

Terdapat jeda yang cukup panjang, sebelum akhirnya Adrian buka suara.

"Malam ini sudah cukup."

Yukine mengangguk singkat,kalau tak salah ketika ia melirik jam digital pada layar tabletnya, ini belum jam satu pagi. Jiwanya ditarik ke alam kesadaran saat sepasang matanya mendapati wajah bertopeng Adrian hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahnya.

Sebelah mata menyala merah, efek dari apapun dari topeng yang dikenakan, menatap lurus pada retina biru kelam.

Yukine memejamkan mata, mengalihkan kepalanya perlahan, "Waktunya ceramah?"

Tak ada sahutan, Adrian merangkul tubuh Yukine dari belakang, satu tangannya menyusup dari pinggangnya, satu tangan yang lain menyodorkan satu tali untuk gadis itu, tanpa banyak bicara, Yukine mulai memasang kaitnya pada _belt_ khusus pada kostumnya.

Setelah gadis itu memastikan kait terpasang dengan aman, ia—lagi-lagi—menoleh pada Adrian yang menatapnya.

Yukine terdiam sejenak, "_Thunderkiss_?"

Adrian semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka, satu tangannya menembakkan penggenggam besi ke salah satu bangunan, dan membawa Yukine melompat bersamanya.

—

"Kau mau ke mana?"

  
Yukine menoleh. Dilihatnya Adrian berdiri, seperti menunggunya, "Laporan patroli malam ini sudah ku—  
"Ikut aku," ajak Adri, yang masih memakai topeng, namun berbeda dengan topeng saat mereka menjalankan patroli,kali ini topeng yang dipakainya hanya menutupi bagian mata.  
Yukine mengernyit sesaat, sebelum akhirnya berjalan mengikuti sosok Adrian yang mulai melangkah menuju ruangan lain.

Ruang tengah.

Lengkap dengan tv modern yang menyala, Yukine dapat menangkap rentetan judul film di sana. Diliriknya arah lain, berbagai snack serta minuman dan gelas di atas meja, lengkap dengan sofa panjang yang terlihat nyaman siap menyambutnya—menyambut mereka berdua, lebih tepatnya.

"Adri, ini-"  
  
Adrian tak menjawab,tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan ruang kosong pada sofa di sampingnya.  
Yukine menuruti ajakan pemuda itu, kembali melangkah, dan duduk di samping Adrian.  
  
"Film apa yang kau suka?" tanya Adri, satu tangannya memainkan remote, setelah yakin Yukine duduk dengan nyaman.  
  
"Apapun oke," jawab Yukine singkat, tangannya mengambil sebutir berondong jagung yang tersaji pada mangkuk.  
  
Satu ciuman mendarat di pipi gadis itu, sontak Yukine menoleh pada Adrian setelahnya.  
  
Adrian tersenyum, sudah fokus pada layar, tampak asik memilih judul film di layar tv. Menekan-nekan tombol _remote_.  
  
"_Apa-apaan—_" batinnya heran.

Kurang lebih tujuh menit Adrian memilih judul film yang tersedia, keputusan jatuh pada sebuah judul—yang Adrian bilang itu sebuah film bertemakan perang di mana fokus ceritanya adalah pertarungan udara. Yukine hanya menanggapi singkat, selanjutnya, fokus pada layar televisi.

"Hei."  
  
Yukine menoleh ketika menangkap bayangan bergerak mendekatinya.

Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat.

Ketika lagu pembuka film diputar, Adrian merangkulnya, memberikan satu ciuman lembut di dahi gadis itu, Yukine terdiam—tak tau bagaimana harus menanggapinya, karena ia sendiri tak menolak diperlakukan seperti itu.

Setelah cukup lama, Adrian berpindah, mengecup bibirnya sekilas, setelahnya menatap Yukine beberapa saat, dan akhirnya menarik Yukine—sampai kepala gadis itu bersandar di bahunya.

"Rileks saja untuk malam ini, _babe_," bisik Adrian.  
  
Terbit sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya, Yukine membetulkan posisi kepalanya yang bersandar di bahu Adrian.

"Tentu."

—

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Bucinktober prompt day 3 - Forehead Kiss  
Adrian L Jarreau belong to Savitr07  
Yukine Hasano belong to Khof
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
